Begin Again
by KnowYourEnemy172
Summary: Eight years after the defeat of Kronos, Nico di Angelo became father of a little girl called Ava Eliot Evans. It was more like an accident and her parents didnt want to be together. Ava grew up traveling around the world with her mom. Now Ava is 16 years old and finally moved back to New York, there she has to face the "normal" Problems of a teenager in high School...
1. Chapter 1

A new school, a new city and again a totally different country. Luckily it´s the same country I was born in. The USA. My mom´s job – she is a famous model and actress – forces us to move a lot around. I have been to so many countries. I can´t even list them all. I lived in Austria in the capital Vienna. I lived in Berlin, Germany and London, Britain. And in South Africa and Australia. We lived for about two years in Paris, France. And to top it all, we even lived in Tokyo, Japan for a while. The school there is really no fun. So many rules.

We never lived long in one place, mostly about half a year. Only Paris was different. But that was because of Moms boyfriend from that time. He was French, I didn´t like him. He tried to force me to eat frogs. He only tried that once, and about three months later he found himself a new blonde girl and vanished from our lives.

But back to the actual topic, sorry I can´t concentrate for a long time. I have ADHD and minor Dyslexia. Where have I been? Oh right. We moved back in the USA, because Mom got that big movie role. Now we have a pretty big penthouse on the 5th Avenue in New York City. I love this city. Partly because it´s where my dad lives. New York just means home to me. I love being invisible and one of many people. Not the daughter of that famous woman or the foreigner. Nobody looks at me twice. Nobody turns around because I look different. That was the worst thing in Japan. Everybody stared at me. Everybody. Just because I looked different.

And again I drifted off. Sorry. So my dad lives here in New York. He owns an Italian restaurant in the Village (Greenwich Village). I love it there. Dad owns the whole house in which his restaurant is. He lives there with his new family. My stepmom Leah, my stepsister Tessa, and our little siblings Noah – he is the oldest and eight years old -, then the twins Jesse and Hector – who are six years old – and the youngest, and in my opinion the cutest, Bianca. She is only three years old.

Every summer I came to visit them. But now everything is different. I get to visit them when I want. I don't have to travel across the world to visit them. And Mom promised me, that we are going to live here the next two years for sure. I am going to live here till I am graduating from high school. This will be the first time in my life that I actually get the chance to make friends and have a normal life. As normal as my life can get.

Besides the fact that my mom is famous – which makes my life different – there is another thing. I am not normal. I am three quarters human and one quarter god. And I swear to every god in the world, that I am telling the truth. My dad, by the way his name is Nico di Angelo, is a half god or demigod (official name). He is a son of Hades. This makes me the granddaughter of Hades. My mom has no clue about that. Dad never told her about that. And that is a really good thing. She isn't the kind of person who can stand that kind of information.

Oh well, there I am, at the front of my new school. It looks like a much bigger version of my school in Vienna. With a lot of big BMWs parked in the parking lot at the front and so many students everywhere I looked. I spotted a few girls who definitely didn't look like the kind of persons I like. They all chatted into their phones or examined their nails, hair or make-up in little mirrors.

Just then a girl with thick lenses, bushy brown hair and a brace in her mouth crossed their path. The girl tried to hurry away from the Barbieclones, but it was too late. They spotted her and evil smiles appeared on their faces. They said something, but I was too far away to understand something. The girl just looked down, hiding her face. I felt sorry for her, so I made my way other to the Barbies.

"Didn't you learn it last year bitch? You are not welcomed in this school. So leave and never come back. Or we are going to make your life a living hell." The main girl, with platinum blonde hair and three inch high heels, said. The girl finally looked up. "But… but…" She stammered. The other girls glared at her and she became mute again. I began to laugh. Because of the stupid words of that blonde.

They all looked at me. "Who do you think you are, to tell somebody, that she can´t go to this school?" I asked the main Barbie. She looked stunned, just for a short moment, then she caught herself and glared at me. She completely ignored my question. "Who are you?" She asked me and eyed my clothes. All black of course. I don't like bright colors, or colors at all. "Well it´s not very nice to ignore my question, but all right. I am Ava Evans. I am new here, obviously." I said in a super sweet, and 100 percent fake tone.

"Well Ava, here is a good tip for you. Don't stick your nose in things that have nothing to do with you." The Barbie said. "Or we have to make your life a living hell as well." She continued and glared at me. I just shrugged. "I like sticking my nose in others peoples business. Especially when somebody is bullied by dumb blondes." I said grinning. The blondes and the other girls starred at me in disbelieve. I just rolled my eyes.

"Surprise I am not afraid of a few little Barbies who think they own the school. So if you not mind, please say sorry to this girl and I won´t have to break your, oh so perfectly manicured hands." I said in a serious tone. They were so stunned by my words that they actually apologized to that girl. I was happy with that and turned around to see, that everybody stared at me. Sighing I made my way through the crowd and inside the building.

"Hey, wait." A soft voice called behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that girl with the lenses a few meters behind me. I stopped and turned around. The girl caught up with me. "I… I just wanted to thank you for everything you said out there. Nobody ever did that for me." She said softly. I just smiled and shrugged. "No big deal. I like making bullies speechless." I said grinning. "So what´s your name?" I asked her curious.

"Oh sorry. My name is Alexis Henderson." She said and stock her hand out. "Ava Evans, but I think you got that part out there." I said grinning and shook her hand. "So who was that girl?" I asked curious. "That was Emmelie Coyne. Daughter of the famous director Christopher Coyne and the oh so wonderful Samara Coyne. You know that wannabe top model." Alexis explained. I snorted. I know that woman. My mom complains about her all the time.

"Oh well. That should be interesting." I muttered. "Anyways in which year are you?" I asked Alexis. "I am a junior." She answered smiling. "Only two more years." She added and her smile grew broader. "Me too." I said grinning. And now I know somebody nice in my age in this school. My stepsister Tessa is a Sophomore and my boyfriend Eli – full name Elijah Williams - is a senior.

Eli and I know each other since I am about nine years old. Then he first came into Camp Half-Blood – where I spend half of my summer – we became best friends instantly. He is a son of Hephaestus and a total math genie. We are together since two years now. Our relationship has been a long-distance thing but now we will be able to see each other every day.

He said, that he would be waiting for me on the front door at 7.45. That was five minutes ago. Where was he? I hope nothing bad happened. You know, a monster attack or something like that. It wouldn't be wise to be late on the first day though. I can´t wait here forever.

"So, from where are you?" Alexis asked me and got me back into the real world. I blinked at her in confusion. "Where did you live before you moved here? Or did you just transfer from a different school?" She specified her question. "Well I was born here in New York, but my mom has to travel a lot, because of her job and she always took me with her. The last eight months we lived in London. And before that in Tokyo." I answered truthfully, without revealing what my moms job is.

"That sounds interesting. I have never been outside the USA. My parents don't like making holiday far away." She said and looked longingly out of one of the windows. "Well it wasn't holiday to me. I had to go to so many different school. I never got a chance to make real friends. Best friends. My only best friend is my stepsister, and my boyfriend. And they both live here." I answered and shrugged a little.

"You´ve got a boyfriend?" Alexis asked me curious. "Yeah. About two years now. We were best friends for a very long time. ´Til he got the courage to ask me out. It was quite funny actually. He got all red in the face. Like a big tomato." I said giggling at the thought.

"That sounds funny." Alexis said smiling. "Does he go to this school?" She asked me. I nodded. "His name is Elijah Williams. Maybe you know him. He is a senior." I answered. Alexis eyebrows shot in the high. She looked really surprised. "Really? You are Elijah Williams girlfriend? Everybody thought he was bluffing, so Emmelie won´t annoy him anymore." Alexis answered. Now it was me who was surprised. "Well its true." I just said. "Hey would you mind to show me my homeroom class?" I asked her. Mentally sighing, because I didn't get to see Eli before class.

"Of course. Let me see your schedule." She said and I handed it to her. "We have most of our classes together. I can show you around if you want." She offered. "Sure." I said smiling. Then she pulled me through the whole school to a mostly empty classroom. Only the teacher and three students were there.

Alexis and I went to the last row and sat down by the big windows. "So you lived your whole life here?" I asked Alexis curious. She just nodded. "And do you have siblings?" I asked. "Yeah three older brothers, they are attending college, and two little brothers. They are just eight years old. Twins. And so annoying." She answered sighing.

"How can you deal with five brothers. I barely can handle three of them, but five. That's really something." I admitted. She shrugged. "My older brothers were always really kind to me. They look out for me. Little brothers are difficult to deal with. But if have the right technique you are able to survive." She explained smiling.

"Well I need some tips then." I said grinning and the whole first period we talked. I like her. I didn´t understand why someone like Emmelie would bully Alexis. She is pretty cool. Between the lessons I searched for Eli in the crowd, but I didn't spot him. The school is just too big. And then lunch came. Alexis led me to the big cafeteria.

We got our food and I finally spotted Eli. He sat on a table with a few other guys and girls. They were laughing. It looked like they were having fun. I didn't know what to do. Should I just go over there? Well why not? "Come on, I found a table." I said to Alexis and led the way over to that table.

Just as I was about to say something to Eli, whose back was facing me. A guy across from my boyfriend looked up and rolled his eyes at me. "This table is full, newbie. Take your little friend and go away." He said to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Wow, this school is full of nice people. I kinda missed the New Yorker Charm." I said sarcastically.

Eli began to chuckle and turned around. "Well if that isn't the girl who stood up against Emmelie Coyne. First day and you´ve got yourself quiet a reputation." He said impressed. "I know I´m awesome." I said grinning. I sat down next to him. Even though the guy across Eli still protested. Alexis slid down next to me and kept her head down.

"Where have you been this morning? I thought you were waiting for me." I said to him. "Well you can thank your dad for that." He muttered and I groaned. "Alecto again?" I asked. Hoping the answer would be a no. "Yeah. She was just spying on me. One good thing resulted out of that. I could test my new invention. It works." He said with a proud smile. He worked on a monster trap which would send them straight to Tartarus. And only monsters. Nothing else.

"That's awesome." I said grinning and hugged him from one side. I could feel every eye pair from the table on me. Everyone except Alexis, who looked shyly at her hands. "Oh yeah guys, this is my girlfriend Ava. She just moved back here from London." Eli said to everyone. I smiled a little at the group and glared at the idiot across Eli. Eli than introduced me to the others. That idiots name is Chris Collins.

"So you´re real." Myra the girl next to Chris said. "I am here right now. So yeah I am real. Why shouldn't I?" I asked a little bit confused. "We just thought that Elijah said, that he had a girlfriend, because Emmelie annoyed him." Myra answered. "Elijah." I said giggling. Eli doesn't like his name. That's why everyone just calls him Eli. He nudged me slightly and shook his head at my childishness. I just shrugged and ate my lunch.

"Hey Elijah, I just wanted to ask if you want to come to my back-to-school-party this Friday. It will be fun. Come on say yes. Everyone is coming." The annoying voice of Emmelie Coyne said. "No. I wanted to do something with my amazing girlfriend." He answered. That's my boy. "Oh you can bring her along. I want to meet her." She said with her annoying voice. "Well you met her already." Eli said. "Oh really, when?" She asked curious. "Today before school started." I said turning around. On a scale from 1 to 10 her glare was a sweet 4. I honestly wanted to laugh. But I resisted that urge.

"Really? She is your girlfriend. I never expected that someone like her would be your type. But okay. Please come to my party. It will be so much fun." She said with an sweet smile. "You could bring your little friend too." She said and pointed with her head at Alexis. "Here is the address. I hope you will come." She added and gave Eli a letter. Then she and her entourage of copy queens left us alone.

"Well I think we should go." I then said. Eli looked at me really surprised. "Since when do you like going to parties?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Crashing that party will be really funny. Plus I have never been invited to one from a person my age. This could be fun, actually." I said smiling. "You are crazy." He just said. "But you love me nonetheless." I said with a big grin. "True." He said smirking.

Just then the warning bell rang. I sighed. School again. "I wait outside by the parking lot after school." Eli said. I nodded, "See you later." I pecked him on the lips and went, with Alexis, out of the cafeteria. We had history in the next period. Fun. Well, not really.

"This year will be very interesting. We have a lot of nice themes. We will start with..." The quirky teacher started and I zoned out. I never liked history. It´s very confusing for me, because I moved around so much. In Berlin we learned about the Wall who parted Germany. In Japan we learned about the 100 years long war in France. In Austria we learned about a queen called Elisabeth. Or Sissi. And in London we learned something about the royal family. But I never got the chance to brag with my wisdom about the ancient Greece. It´s so not fair.

"Do you really want to go to that party? I think this is a really bad idea!" Alexis whispered. "Usually my bad ideas end good, so yeah I am going. And you will come along!" I whispered back. She looked at me really terrified. "No. Never!" She said and shook her head. "Oh come on. It won´t be that bad." I whispered back. But she just shook her head. "Ms Evans, do you want to tell us something about your ancestors. You seem like you like talking. Are there any interesting stories in your family history?" Ms Pikes, the perky history teacher asked me. I groaned. Why me?

"No, actually I come from a family of nobodies." I lied. What should I answer? My grandpa is the Greek god Hades. Or that my dad is the half brother of Adolf Hitler? Or that my great-grandpa Kronos wanted to destroy the world a few years before my birth. Nobody would believe me. "Really. You don't even have one little story for us?" Ms Pikes asked. I hate her already.

"No. Nothing that would be any of your business." I just replied. "That's sad. Ok. Then Sarah, what about you?" She asked another girl. And I zoned out again. It was so boring. I couldn´t wait ´til school ended. Until I get to see Eli again.

* * *

I just wanted to say, that english isn´t my first language. I´m sorry for any grammar Errors... I have never been good at that. Not even in my native language german.

I hope you let me know what you think of that. The next chapter is coming soon. So stay tuned... ;D

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

And then finally the last bell rang. I was so happy that I was out of my seat and the room within a few seconds. Outside of the classroom I waited for Alexis. We made stops at our lockers and then left the school. I invited Alexis to come with me and Eli to my dad, but she said that she has to get her brothers from school and babysit them.

"See you tomorrow!" I said to Alexis smiling. "Bye." She said and waved her hand a little before she made her way out of the school grounds. I went over to the parking lot. I didn't see Eli so I just waited next to a few cars. But suddenly somebody snaked his hands around my waist. I knew that it could only be Eli. Who else would do that? I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. He is about half a head larger than me.

"Hey." I said. "Hey." He said a little chuckling. And then even though I don't like PDA much I leaned up and kissed him. Right there in the parking lot, with so many people around us. And it wasn´t just a harmless little kiss. No we really made out right there. After a few minutes we ended that kiss. "I am really glad that you finally live here." Eli said after that kiss. "Me too. It´s a lot easier to see each other now. No sneaking out and shadow travel across half of the planet." I said happy. He took my hand and pulled me through the parking lot to his blue pick-up truck.

I hate driving through New York in a car, so much traffic. I prefer the subway or my beloved shadows. Its not that dangerous. I mean if you drive through the city you always have to look out. There are those stupid cabdrivers, who think they own the road. But the worst people on the streets were the tourists from outside. They all think that if they drive rude they are like the New Yorker people. But they aren´t. They are just stupid, if you asked me.

We arrived in one piece at the front of my dad´s house in the Village. Eli parked and we climbed out of the car. I loved it here. The building is an old six-story brick stone house with a big heavy door at the entrance. I love that house. It´s home to me. Every time I come here it looks the same. Nothing is going to change about that. That's why I love it here.

On the ground floor was the restaurant. Then there are two floors with cute little apartments, which are rented to a couple of students and this sweet old couple, who always give us kids cookies. As long as I can remember they lived there. And on the last three floors my family lives. I even have my own room plus bathroom. Tessa's, Noah's and my room are on the fourth floor, along with a small extra room for Tessa. I don´t know what she does in there, because I have never been in there, she doesn't like that. And I respect that. On the fifth floor lays the kitchen, along with a big TV-room, and everything else which is necessary to survive in the modern world. And above lay dad´s, the twins and Bianca´s rooms.

Now that you´ve got a general view of the house we can go on with the story. For once I felt like a normal teenager. I pushed open the heavy door and was met with a really delicious smell coming from the kitchen in the back. The restaurant was empty. Of course it four in the afternoon. It´s always empty at that time. Around half past six is usually the time when the first people start arriving. I went straight to the kitchen with Eli in tow.

I saw Dad standing at the big stove with little Bianca by his feet, grinning up at him and one of the twins running around like a madman. And that only in his underpants. I can´t tell which one of the twins is who. They are identical in any way. It´s really hard to tell. Bianca spotted me at first. Her grin became even wider and she ran over to me with her little feet. I got on my knees and her little hands wrapped around my neck and I lifted her up.

"Daddy´s making pancakes. I want pancakes. They are yummy." She said super happy in her cute voice. "Oh I want some too." I said smiling at my little sister. "Daddy. Ava want pancakes too!" She cried over to dad who just smiled at us and shook his head. "What happened to him?" I asked dad and pointed at my little brother. "Jesse ate too much sugar. Somehow he got his hands on that." Dad answered sighing. "How was school?" He asked us. "Not that bad. I made a new friend. And we are invited to an back-to-school-party. You know from one of the populars." I answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"How did you accomplish that?" He asked stunned. So I told him. At the end he just laughed. And then Bianca struggled, so I put her back down on the floor. "I AM SUPERMAN!" Jesse suddenly shouted. He even found himself a cape. He looked really funny. "Leah is going to kill me later." Dad muttered to himself. "Where are your clothes superman?" I asked Jesse. He didn't even answer. He just giggled and ran away. "Yup, Leah is so going to kill you. Where is she anyways?" I asked dad with a big grin. "Leah went shopping with Tessa. Girls stuff. Hector and Noah are upstairs by Mrs Finkle." He answered.

"Daddy I am hungry." Bianca piped in and pulled at dads shirt. "Two more minutes." Dad said. I went over to the shelf with the diner-plates in it. I pulled out four of them. Knowing that Dad would want to eat some pancakes too. Same with Eli. Jesse won´t get anything. Maybe an apple or something like that but most definitely no sugar. And the other two will be full of cookies anyway. Eli got the cream and chocolate sauce.

And five minutes later we sat on a table in the restaurant watching Bianca trying to eat her pancake all alone. Most of the food landed in her face not in her mouth. When dad tried to help her she slapped his hands with her little hands away and said, "No daddy. I am a big girl. I can eat alone!" I had a hard time trying to get some breath. I laughed hard. And dad had a hard time to pull a straight face. Eli watched us amused. We sat there for a long time. Watching Bianca trying to eat and talking about school and stuff like that.

Around five o´clock our three cooks came to work. Ryan, Jay and Dave, they were friends of dad from college and helped him to build this restaurant. And about half an hour later the two waiters came. Lizzie and Cara are both 19 years old and attending NYU. We cleared our dish and I took Bianca to the bathroom at the end of the kitchen. Meanwhile Eli searched for Jesse. When I was done with Bianca I saw that Eli found that little wacko. He even got him to put some clothes on.

We went back to the front where dad was. The first guests were already there and Cara was just serving the drinks. New quests entered and Bianca ran over to them and looked up at them with her big brown eyes. It was a group of three women. Each dressed very expansive. "Hello. How many people are you?" Bianca asked them. One of the women leaned down a little and smiled at her. "What a beautiful little lady! We need a table for three people." She said in a kind voice. Bianca grinned up at her and took her hand. Then she pulled her to a table next to a window. The women seemed surprised at first, then amused. Everybody loves Bianca from the beginning. Nobody can hate her.

"What´s your name little lady?" The women asked her. "I´m Bianca. I´m so old!" She said grinning and struck three fingers out. I decided that now was the right time to take their orders now. Cara and Lizzie had other guests so I made my way over to them. "Buonasera, may I take your orders?" I asked them and handed them the menu.

"You´ve got a really clever little sister." One of the women said to me. "I know. She got all the knowledge of our brothers." I answered smiling. The women began to laugh. Then I took their order and went back where Eli was still standing and watching me. I made the drinks and brought them over to the table, then took their food order and gave it to Ryan.

And then Leah and Tessa came. They look both so different from the rest of the family. Dad, the boys, Bianca and I are all dark haired with dark eyes, except Noah who got Leah´s blue eyes. Leah and Tessa have reddish brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. They both are total mortals but they know what we others are. Leah can see through the mist, only because of that she and dad met. Tessa has the same ability.

They both had a lot of bags from various stores. "What did you buy?" I asked Tessa. "Hello to you too." She said. I asked again. "Well things you need for a new school year. You know." She just answered. I let it go. She obviously didn't want to tell what they bought. Maybe bras or something like that. I can understand why she wouldn't want to say that when my boyfriend is standing beside me.

"Ok. Well we should go now." I said then. "Wait a minute." Dad replied and went into the kitchen. He came out with two cartons of pizza. "It´s the usual. Have fun, but not too much." Dad said in a serious tone. I just rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dad." I said to him, gave Bianca a little kiss and left the restaurant with Eli. We drove to my new apartment which isn´t that far away from dad´s house. The building I live in is really big. About 20 stories and we are living at the very top.

We rode up with the elevator straight into my apartment. "Mom? Are you home?" I cried loudly. No answer. She isn't home. We went into my room. It´s the only thing in this apartment which doesn't look expensive. Posters are everywhere on the walls. On the floor lay some books and CDs. I flopped myself on my bed and flipped on my TV. Eli sat down next to me and handed me my pizza. I love pizza. Especially dads.

"About that party. I really think we should go there. I always wanted to know how it is to be invited to such a party." I said after a while. "Well, ok. If you really want to go, I come with you." Eli answered. I smiled at him happy. "But I hope that you know that you probably have to wear a dress, right?" He added. And I wasn't happy anymore, I don't like dresses. "Never." I just said and shook my head disgusted. Eli began to laugh.

After we ate the pizza, we just listened to music and talked, about nothing important. That´s one of the things I love most about Eli. I can talk about everything with him. Even if it is just something I saw last night on TV. And then we flipped from talking to kissing to making out. And then suddenly my mom stood in the room.

"Oh you have a guest." She said, as if it wasn´t obvious. "Yeah mom, you know Eli right?" I asked her. The last time those two have met was about five years ago. We are living here now for about two weeks. And the first of those two weeks I had been at the camp along with Eli. The second week I had been mostly at dads place. So yeah, mom didn't get a chance to meet my boyfriend.

"Nice to see you again, Eli. It has been a while." Mom said smiling. "It´s nice to see you too Ms Evans. But I think I should head home. My mom will be worried if I´m not home at nine o´clock." Eli said and stood up from my bed. I walked him to the elevator. "Say hello to your mom from me." I said smiling. He nodded and leaned down a little to kiss me.

I love that feeling that I get when he kisses me. There is this little fire inside of me that gets bigger and bigger until every part of my body is lit up. My arms snaked around his neck almost instantly. And then the elevator dinged and I leaned back a little and looked up in Elis gorgeous ice blue eyes.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I said a little sad because he has to go home and couldn't stay here. Mom would never allow that. She is a cool mom, but she would never allow that my boyfriend could sleep here. Sadly. It´s not like we haven't done that already. I mean, Eli and I are together for over two years now. I love him, and he loves me. We were meant for each other. I know that sounds like a big cliché and most people don't believe that High School relationships aren't something to last forever. But that's the thing with us only part mortals (demigods), we are different. Our lives are a lot more difficult. So why waiting for the perfect guy, when I already know that he is right in front of me.

"See ya tomorrow." He said smiling and pecked me on the lips before he stepped inside the elevator. As soon as the doors closed I heard my mom giggle behind me. "I never thought that you would ever act like a normal lovesick girl." Mom said laughing. I turned around and glared at her. "Very funny. Really mature, mom!" I said, secretly smiling a little.

"How was school?" Mom asked curious. "As always. Boring!" I answered. "But I already found a friend. She is in most of my classes. Her name is Alexis, she is a little shy but really sweet." I added. "Invite her over." Mom said smiling. "I don't think that that would be a good idea. Remember Louisa from Germany. She just wanted to hang out with me, because of your job. I don't want that to happen again." I answered. Mom nodded.

"Of course, but I want to meet her sometime. I´ve never met any of your friends." Mom said sighing. I nodded. "I´m not good at making new friends. You know that. I only have a hand full of them and they all live here in New York. So of course you´ve never met any of them except Eli now." I explained shrugging. "Well you´ve never tried to make new friends." Mom just said. "That probably, too." I said with a big grin.

"Are you hungry? I´ve got sushi." Mom offered. Somehow only the thought of sushi nearly made me through up. I didn´t know why. I´ve always loved sushi. Especially since Japan. "No. I think if I eat some sushi I will through up." I just said. "Are you sick, sweetie?" She asked worried. I just shook my head. "Nah, I don't think so." I said shrugging. "Maybe it is because I ate pancakes with a lot of cream and then a big pizza." I added. "Yummy." Mom replied. I nodded. "I´m going in my room. Good night." I said to mom and kissed her cheek. "Good night, sweetie." She said before she went into our big kitchen.

I went under the shower for about half an hour. And then I went to bed. A little early I know but I am tired. School is always making me tired. I checked my alarm clock if it still works and then I drifted off into sleep. I can sleep everywhere and anytime. I just have to close my eyes and lie down. And only three to five minutes later I am gone off into my own little dreamland…

* * *

Ok, at first I wanted to thank **koryandrs** for my first Review and for following! THANKS! **:D**

This Story is nothing for Little Kids! I just wanted to say that.

I hope you leave a Review! **;D**


End file.
